1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake assembly in which a friction pad is applied to one or each side surface of a rotary brake disc secured for rotation with a road wheel of a wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement in the disc brake assembly for reducing braking noises caused by vibration of the friction pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 570 is a disc brake assembly of this kind which includes a caliper member mounted on a vehicle body structure in such a manner as to straddle a portion of a rotary brake disc secured for rotation with a road wheel, a pair of friction pads supported on the caliper member by means of a pair of hanger pins and opposed to each side surface of the brake disc to be moved toward and away from the brake disc, and a pair of fluid actuators mounted within the caliper member to press tile friction pads against each side surface of tile brake disc. In the conventional disc brake assembly, as shown in FIG. 14(A), a backing plate 12 of the friction pad carried by hanger pins 11a, 11b is drawn in a rotational direction of the brake disc when the friction pad is pressed into contact with the brake disc by depression of a brake pedal. In this instance, as shown in FIG. 14(B), the backing plate 12 is engaged at its one side end face with a torque receiving portion 13a formed on an inside face of the caliper member, while the other side end face 12b of the backing plate 12 is separated from a torque receiving portion 13b formed on the opposite inside face of the caliper member. This causes vibration of the friction pad in the axial direction of hanger pins 11a, 11b, resulting in occurrence of braking noises in braking operation.